


Having Some Fun

by RandomWeirdCat



Series: Brat [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT (2017) Stephen King
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Cute/Evil, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Genderless IT, I'm Weird, IT can help...Sometimes, Love/Hate, M/M, Pennywise likes to mess around, Pennywise likes to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Pennywise likes to play with his Food for awhile and the Brat is Challenging~





	Having Some Fun

As Bill road his bike down the street, trying not to look at anyone or anything. Some people stared at him as he rides past, others didn't pay him any attention at all. Sunset was close, about thirty or twenty-five more minutes...But He felt eyes on him.

 

As he glanced around and sees nothing. When he goes around a corner and down a long road he sees something, no, Someone. It was straight ahead.

 

Bill skids his bike tires and stops, his eyes widen as the someone was a child. It was another missing kid, she went missing just a few days ago.

 

"Bill? What are you doing over there?" The child asked and giggles, she grins from ear to ear and beacons him to come over. "Follow me! Come on!" Bill takes s step back very slowly.

 

"No thanks, I'm g-g-g-good." The girl's grin did fade as he tries to move backwards. She suddenly says something that makes him freeze completely.

 

"But Georgie misses you, don't you want to see him?" Bill feels his eyes burn at the mention of Georgie's name. "What do y-y-you mean?" She puts a hand over her mouth and shakes her head.

 

"It's a secret! Come on and follow me~!" Something in the girl's voice sounded glithy and broken, almost like a radio that's been broken. It didn't sound right at all.

 

"I-I-I think you need your mom." He tries to turn around when he sees the girl's head start to turn, like someone was spinning her and forgot the rest of her body. Bill hears a snap, the girl snapped her own neck and it continues twisting.

 

Bill's eyes widen and he reaches out, "Stop I-it!" Her head stops. Bill sighs until her head quickly turns to him. Her blue eyes go black, face starts to collapse in.

 

" **PlAy WiTh Us.** " The girl runs at him, skin falling off and arms outstretched. Bill yells and falls off his bike, he hits the ground and starts to crawl. He probably should've just drove away or even stayed with his friends.

 

The girl gets closer, soon she's just a step away. Bill covers his head and his back hits something, he thinks it might be a car. After a few seconds when nothing happens Bill opens his eyes.

 

Nothing was there, no flesh on the ground, no decaying girl, and his bike was standing perfectly still upwards. Bill glanced around before taking a deep breath, he leans into the 'Car'. Since when did cars have legs?

 

Bill looks down slowly and sees to feet with dark red and white shoes, red balls on the tops of the shoes. He feels dread build up and he looks up at the thing he was leaning against.

 

The young man sees the red haired Clown, it's Crystal Blue eyes stared down at him. Bill tries to sink into the ground as the Tall Clown grins down at him.

 

" _Hi there Billy Boy_." The Clown offers it's hand out for him. He hesitates, should he take its hand? Hell no. Is he, because if it gets offended it might do something, Yes.

 

He takes the gloved hand and it pulls him up, he notices he's barely even near the Clowns height, it was probably around 6 foot after all.

 

"H-how did you k-k-know my name?" Bill keeps his eyes on the Clown, It hasn't let go of his hand. There was a giggle before it actually answered.

 

" _I know lots of kids names!_ " It says, Bill takes a step back and the clown simply takes a step forward. "I s-should go." Bill said while trying to be calm. The clown pouts a bit.

 

" _Aw, but why? Can't you stay a bit long?_ " Bill gulps and feels the gloved hand squeeze his wrist and yanks him closer. The teen jumps a little as he's completely against the Odd Tall Clown. He knows this is bad.

 

"I-I don't even k-k-know you." Bill wants to get away, to get his bike and leave. As he's looking up at the blue eyes he can't resist the temptation to lean on the soft clothing, it reminds him of a pillow.

 

The Clowns outfit was cold and soothing, the opposite of the Clown itself. The clown looks ready to do anything and alluring. " _Well we can fix that! I'm Pennywise! The dancing Clown!_ "

 

Bill nods, he might scream. " _Now you can stay longer. After all, we do know each other now!"_ Bill is spun around, he spins for awhile, or at least until he starts to falling to the ground.

 

The now laughing clown pulls him up, Bill stumbles and raises a hand to him head to make sure it's not spinning as well. " _Aw, you don't like spinning? I love it~ It's always fun watching others fall but I don't want you got get all scratched up just yet_."

 

Bill just let's Pennywise lean, its eyes turn a bright Orange, maybe they were Green or yellow. " _You might Float like the others, I kind of like you and your not easy to scare. But I love a good Challenge_." It purred, they were almost nose to nose.

 

The young teen narrows his dizzy eyes, "Float? W-w-what others?" Pennywise just laughs and backs up, the clown begins to take small steps backwards. Bill does probably one of the stupidest things and grabs It's hand. "Wait!"

 

Pennywise freezes and It stares at Bill's hand. Bill thought the Clowns hand was cold, it felt like he was touching ice cream.

 

There's only silence. Bill is the first to break it. "What do y-you mean?" Bill thought maybe this weird clown could help him find Georgie! Or at least give him some answers.

 

When Pennywise doesn't respond Bill squeezes It's hand to get it's attention. Pennywise looks down at Bill and smirks, "I can't decide if your extremely persistent or Desperate."

 

Pennywise squeezed Bill's hand, " _I'll tell you this, I'll be very close._ " Pennywise slips away and suddenly a bright red balloon appears between them.

 

Bill opens his mouth to speak but Pennywise beats him to it. " _See you around B-B-Billy Boy~!_ " The balloon was in Bill's face, it gave a loud pop that made Bill blink and jump.

 

Pennywise was gone. Bill's bike was next to him and on the kickstand. Bill looks around for the Red haired Clown and sees he's nowhere in sight, he hesitates before grabbing his bike and leaving.

 

Bill cant help but think when he gets home..... ' _Weird ass Clown_ '


End file.
